Is it love?
by Alexis winds
Summary: Sofia is turning 15 years old and her step-brother James is maiking her feel weird and she is wondering if she might be in love. Then James does something so unblievable. To her it's something sexually; but to James it's average. Is Sofia in love with James or is there someone else?
1. a weird feeling

Sofia's pov-  
I yawned as Clover and the others gathered around me. I smiled at them. "Good morning" I petted Clover. I danced to my closet and slipped on a dress. The dress was purple, sleevless?strapless, handwoven with silk, and plain; it wasn't plain to me and I felt sexy in it.  
I grabed an apple and ran to the flying horse carridge; there Amber & James sat holding their books. I held a purse that was filled with the supplies I needed.  
Once at school, I ran to the stables. Minamous slowly chewed his food. The first time i saw him he was short and purple; now he was tall, barod, and his coat a silky soft voilet. "Hey" i he;ld up and apple.  
"Hey Sofia" He happily chewed the apple as i told him my dreas. once i was fishished he whistled "I think the love bug has got you" He smiled.  
I agreed and ran to my class. I sat next to James, he smiled at me: i turned a bright red. "Good morning class" Our teacher smiled.  
I looked at every thing, but i felt James' hand slide up my skirt, wi=hich made me blush brighter. I was in love big time!

**tell me what i should adfd in the next chapter and i will try to add it. Thanks! **


	2. That's no reason

**it's all in Sofia's POV. Thx^^ **

* * *

I stared at James as he smirked to himself. "James you what's you hand in my shirt?" I asked him as we sat down to eat lunch.

"Can't a boy mess around?" He slopes at me with a smiling face. I shake off the weird feeling.

"No, you can't" I look at him as he steals the food off my tray. I soon get up and leave. Boys are so stubborn sometimes, it's making me feel like be wants something… but what? i start me way to class.

* * *

**thx, sorry for the short chapter. So busy. Please review and ask what you want on the next chapter! **


	3. Only with James

after me and James entered trthe castle, he oulled me into his room and stripped me of my clothing. "James what are yoiu doing?" I asked questioning his actions.  
He kissed me and inched his way to my _lips. _"I love you" James said as my licked my breasts.  
"I love you too, James." and I kissed him.

* * *

**sorry for such a short chapter, i have so much to do! **


	4. Heartbroken And sick?

I was so confused after that day, James went back to his normal self by day, and by night my lover. so i questioned myself _what does james really want from me? _every night and day, 24/7. and then i saw James flirting with another girl, i grew jelaous and ran from school with tears in my eyes. _how could he! i tought he loved me! he even said so. _

I ran into Amber and hugged her till my eyes stang from the salty tears that stained my face. "Sofia! what is the matter with you!?" I looked at Amber and ran from her.  
James grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into his room. "Hey beautiful" James gave off a sliver smile and kissed my neck.  
I punched him in the stomach and ran on my heels. "I hate you James!" I slammed my door shut and sobbed into Clover's furry neck.

"Yo. Kid, what is the matter? I did't called for a bath!"  
"Sorry Clover. It's James, he said he loved me and then i saw him flirt with another girl." I spoke between sobs.  
"Girl, James doesn't desever you, you know- whoa girl what did you eat!?"  
I threw up and the floor grew with rivers of vomit.

My mother came and tucked me into bed. "Rest Sofia. I think you need a visit with the royal doctor." And she kissed my cheek. Was I reaaly sick, or is there something else?

* * *

**please set your reviews and check out my other stories. tell me what you think is wrong with sophia and ill update by tomorrow or so. Thx! **


	5. i'm pregnant!

I was morning sick, i also had sudden rushes to the bathroom, major cravings, strange mood swings, an dmy stomach was larger than uasual.  
My mother grew worried and called for a doctor, in fact i was scared.

* * *

~TIME SKIP: week~

I woke up and Clover loomed over me on my lragr stomach. "Good morning Clover" I smiled and petted his soft head.  
I sat up and slowly let the day past by hearing CLover's stories and watched as everyone triede to make me smile when my mood swings hit me.

* * *

~TIME SKIP: a couple hours~

the doctor came into my room and gave me a check up. after two hours he comfirmed that i was pregnant. I watched as my mom & dad look at the doctor in shock. _Yep, I'm going to be in trouble. Big BIg Trouble! _I thought as they & the doctor walked out of my room.

* * *

**please review, and give me some ideas for the next chapter. (and sorry it took so long) .**


End file.
